The Wheels Of Fate
by Misa Pssycho
Summary: Who would have ever wonder that a life as a Shinobi A.K.A Ninja was difficult…No one else but Anzu, Bakura,and Kaiba. They learned the hard way that emotions is a very dangerous thing in the Shinobi life. Come read this romance, actionadventure, and Drama
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Wheels Of Fate

Disclaimer I don't own yugioh! So back of law-suits… also I do not own this Haiku.

_Haiku:_

_Nakinagara (Singing high-)_

_Mushinonagaruru (A cricket on a log)_

_Ukigikana (Floating down the river, that changed **the wheels of fate**) _

_ Ten years Ago _

The sound of water hitting rocks sent a chill down the young toddlers back. Closing her eyes and taking in deeps breath, ready to jump.

"Come on," said the little girl to herself "just do it."

Still she did not move an inch. She looked down to see what she was doing was dangerous (well to her it was). The young toddler was scared of heights and was trying to conquer her fear. Once again telling herself to jump, but there was no progresses.

"Are you gone just stand there," said a soft voice "Or are you gone jump."

The young girl was frighten and surprised that someone was watching her. This spot had always been her special place where she comes to relax after a hard day of training. How could anyone know about her spot? She turned around to see a young boy no older then her.

"This one is going to jump" she said quietly to herself

"What," the young toddler screamed "say it louder"

"This one is going to jump," she said this time louder and clearer.

"So do it," he said "Or are you scared" he said mockingly. The young girl had enough of the taunt that she began crying.

Tears streamed down her tinny pudgy face

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you" the toddler said with his eyes begins to swell up with tears himself.

"No, no, no _hic_" She said rubbing her eyes dry. "It wasn't your fault this one start crying, you spoke the truth, that you did, this one is scared of heights." she said with a soft low voice.

"Come on he said lets go over here" he said grabbing a hold of her hand.

"What's your name" the toddler asked her.

"Anzu," she said looking down as if her name was a curse "and yours?"

"My name is Bakura" he said proudly

The two toddlers spoke to each other. Talking about old memories they could remember. They talked for hours. They talk so long they didn't see that rain clouds were forming, or that the sun was about to set.

"So what are you doing out here Anzu, don't you're parents care your out here by your self." the toddler said rubbing his head.

Then realizing, that what he just said sounded cruel then curious scolding him for saying such a dumb thing, instead he hared her giggle.

"No," she said playing with her short chestnut hair "They don't know that this one has left the village" she said letting out a faint giggle, "what about you Bakura don't your parents care."

The snow haired toddler looked down with a sad look on his face

"I don't have a mommy or a daddy, they went bye-bye a long time ago," he said holding back the tears of his painful past "I live with my father brother away from the village."

"Oh this one is sorry for making you feel bad." she said reaching over to cup his hand with her own.

Lifting his head to meet Anzu gaze, in that moment in time he realized that Anzu had the most perfect blue eyes. What a beautiful girl, yet fear controlled her life. Her eyes reminded him of the ocean no one could control the ocean it ran free. Her eyes were a perfect blue, which was rear to see like his red.

Silence fell upon them they had nothing else to say to each other. Bakura tried thinking of question to asked, scared that maybe she might get up and leave, he said the first thing that popped in his head.

"Hey, Anzu" the toddler asked, trying to break the silence between them.

"Yes" she said turn around to face him

"I have this crazy idea but…," he said once again looking down to the ground "That you might not like"

"Let this one be the judge of that." she said smiling"

"Like you said you are afraid of heights right, the toddler said this time having the strength to look directly into Anzu eyes "so I was thinking maybe we could both jump off together.".

Anzu heart stopped the thought of her jumping off the water fall was madness. She began trembling at the thought her skin turned even paler then she already was. Bakura could sense her tense up, she looked ready to vomit, but still if she wanted to be the best Shinobi (a/n 1) she would have to face her fear.

"This one will do it" She said smiling trying to put up a brave front.

Taking a hold of Anzu hand and walking toward the end of the waterfall. Anzu heart began racing, She became light headed she could now hear her heart beating louder and louder like if it was going to burst out of her chest. She closed her eyes too scared to face her fear.

"Don't be scared, I'm right here"

That was all she could make out before she felt herself let go and jump. Still holding Bakuras hand, it felt like forever before Anzu and Bakura final hit the water. With the impact of the water Bakura couldn't hold on to Anzu and let go. Paddling up from the water to get air, he realized that Anzu was no where in sight.

TC….

Shinobi- The word "Shinobi" is a very old one, preceding the modern word "Ninja".

Anzu

The Kunoichi of Destiny

Anzu is a true Kunoichi, a female ninja, ordained

to be the 18th leader of the Mugen Tenshin style.

Nationality: Japanese

Gender: Female

Birthday: August 28, age: 16

Height/weight: 5'5", 115

Body size: B35" W21" H33"

Fighting Style: Mugen Tenshin Style Ninjutsu Tenjin Mon

Likes: Ramen

Hobbies: Fortune Telling


	2. Shifted Wave

Chapter Two: Shifted Wave

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh! Piece of sh Trying to keep up with my homework, and keep typing. I would also like to thank those who took the time to send me a review. Once again, I do not own this Haiku.

_Haiku:_

_Ukigusano (Let's ride)_

_Hanakaranoran (On the duckweed flower)_

_Anokumoe (To a cloud over there with the **Shifted Wave**) _

"Anzu, Anzu", Bakura said screaming over the roaring sound of the waterfall.

Fear hit his face what happened to her. Diving back down trying to find Anzu but all he found where small little fishes, and Anzu flower hairpiece she was wearing. Bakura then laugh in his mind _she probable doesn't know its missing _he thought. Swimming farther to grab it, he felt something hit the water again. Looking up from under the water, he saw Anzu screaming his name out.

"Bakura!" she said once again screaming.

"Here" he said popping out of the water with his arms out.

"Oh", she said and then started giggling, "What a beautiful fishes what dose this one do with it."

Confused he looked down to see that he was holding a fish not her flower head piece. Embarrassed he dropped the fish back into the water. A splash of water hit Anzu in the face. Anzu giggled and splash Bakura in the face with water and thus far start there water fight. Anzu running away from Bakura how was chasing after her. Bakura to busy laughing with Anzu did not realize that she stops. Bakura looked at Anzu, who stood motionless, two men walking toward them, Bakura hiding behind Anzu. Two men stopped in front of them. Looking at them

"We've been looking all over for you Miss, Mazaki." one of then men said crossing his arms.

Bakura griping onto Anzu hand hard enough for her to let out a faint cry. Bakura looked dumb found, releasing his grip on her. The other man looking at Bakura with disgusted. Bakura sent back a cold glance at him, his red eyes. While they both exchanging looks the other man lifted Anzu up and head toward the bridge that lead to the village. The man waved his hand at Bakura to go away. Anzu looked back just for a second and rested her head on the figured man. Bakura still standing there still shocked that they took the only friend he had ever had. He sticks out his hand and felt that it was rain run to the home away from the village.

The sound of rain pounding on house, and people scurrying around Anzu was now dressed in her pink kimono. Walking in the room with her head down, not daring to look directly in her father eyes.

"Well, well, well", said a soft voice "My little sister has gotten in trouble once again."

Anzu lifted her head to see the figure who was speaking to her, it was her own brother Seto . She wanted to run over where he was standing to hug him but restrained herself.

"Anzu", the voice behind her said with a stern tone "Who said you could leave the village; hmm you are never to leave this village by yourself how stupid could you be." Anzu looked up only for a second only to meet her fathers' black eyes. His eyes sent a tremor of chills down her spine, looking back down, "Go to your-"

"Father may Anzu go to my room so she can at least train," Seto cut in with a grin on his face "You always said that she needs to train if she wants to be the 18th leader of the Mugen Tenshin style, right."

"Yes," he said cocking any eyebrow "continued and maybe I might let her"

"Well as you see," he said, "mother wants to see her"

Anzu stomach churn she knew her father he didn't like to talk about her mother. For reasons unknown. Even as baby she remembers her father been cold to his wife and children. She also knew he was a very popular man with the women and had his own share of affairs. She felt anguish that he didn't love her mother…well not anymore.

"Fine then she may go" he retorted as he waved his hand carelessly.

"Thank you sir" Seto said with a low bow.

The house was quiet. The sound of rain pounding outside calmed her nerves. Looking up at him his face shrouded with concern. Ever since she could remember, Seto had always been there for her. When it came to sleeping in the same bed together at night when her nightmares took over or when a she got in trouble he was always there to bail her out or take the blame. She had always liked her brother…no! She had always loved her brother. It was not unheard of for siblings to have strong feelings for each other. She blushed terribly, she had always admired her brother, strong, handsome, and smart. However, she knew all to well that her brother only though of her as a sister.

"Anzu you have to stop leaving the village", he said seriously "I won't always be there for you, you have to grow up Anzu you're the daughter of Mazaki and as a daughter of Mazaki your expected to marry someone from a strong clan."

"This one does not want to be married, This one rather marry you big brother." she paused, she can't believe that she just said that.

She saw his muscle tense up how could she say something like that. The silence was awkward she felt like her knees where going to give out. However, it was his chuckle that broke the silence.

"Haha, oh Anzu your so funny," he said as he patted her head "Come on mom has been dying to see you all day."

TC…

A/n: Okay it wasn't that great I know but come on I'm trying (Come on guys give me some criedt) and well I like to thank those how actually took the time and review my story. Thank u guys and girls. Like always, here is Kaiba's profile. My honey

Seto

The God of Destiny

Even though he is handsome, he is wicked smart. Ordained

to become the next 17th leader of the Mugen Tenshin style.

Nationality: Japanese

Gender: Male

Birthday: October 8, age:21

Height/weight: 6'1", 172

Body size: B41, W33, H37

Fighting Style: Mugen Tenshin Style Ninjutsu Tenjin Mon

Likes: Reading Books

Hobbies: Training


End file.
